E Equals MC Squared
by SlytherinMax
Summary: For Tony, math is one of the things that turns him on the most. Ironman/Batman X-Over BW/TS Lemon!


_**Max:** Please.... Do not ask about this story... I wrote it for my friend Spira... It's all her fault! Blame her!!!! (Dies) Please read and review....  
**Warning: **Uh.... Slash, smex, cursing... Yada yada yada  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ironman or Batman  
**Fandom:** Ironman/Batman X-Over  
**Pairing:** Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark  
**Word Count: **1,073  
**Rating:** Rated M for Lemon_

* * *

**_E=MC2_**

A television screen flickered on, channel tuned into the international news station, the volume was turned all the way but barely audible above the sound of clanking metal, "-ple were killed tonight in Gotham City, New York, the authorities believe it to be the work of the notorious criminal who goes by the name Joker. He eluded police officers before being captured not long ago by Gotham's Dark Knight, Batman. The Gotham police still have or-"

The television turned off as the glass panel door swung open revealing a tall red haired women, "Mr. Stark, a Mr. Wayne is here to see you. Should I send him down?" the women asked calmly, setting a small mug down on the work table to her right, along with a stack of envelopes.

Clouded brown eyes looked up from the torn apart engine they had been focusing on, the owner snatched up the mug and downed the liquid inside. Setting it back down he answered, "Uh... Yeah, yeah, send him down. I gotta finish this thing so I can't really go anywhere else right now..."

"Very well Mr. Stark. Will that be all?" the women asked, a small smile on her face as she turned around and began to head back up the stairs, knowing the answer to her question without needing verbal confirmation. She reached the top of the steps and motioned for their guest to go down as she went to complete the rest of her work.

When the man reached the bottom of the stairs he stood directly behind Tony and tapped on the distracted mans shoulder, causing him to jump slightly, "Holy hell!" he grumbled, "Don't ever do that again!" he looked down, examining the engine on the table, "Good, no harm done! I've told you about sneaking up on me when I'm holding my tools Bruce."

"You seem more worried about your mechanics then you do about you or myself Tony." Bruce griped, leaning back against the edge of the table, his head turned so he could watch Tony work.

Tony tapped the arc reactor in his chest then trimmed a slice of jagged metal off a piece of scrap parts lying on the table behind Bruce, "I am mechanics baby, or have you forgotten?" he smirked then turned his head to look behind him, "Hey, you see that torque wrench? Hand it to me will you?" Bruce handed him the object, "You know," he mumbled, leaning his head down, practically burying his face in the metal of the engine, "I was watching the news earlier, they said that the Batman guy caught that crazy escapee again. The Jackal or something. Anyway, Batman's an idiot. The bad guy practically gave him the answer and he still got the question wrong!"

"Gave him the answer?" Bruce questioned, getting slightly irritated.

"Well yeah." Tony looked up for a second, "He gave him the answer in the very beginning. So there actually wasn't even a problem to solve in the first place. That clown guy just likes to fuck with his brain so maybe he was just playing along. I don't know, I still think Batman is an idiot. Or, maybe Bats just can't think under pressure. There we go, finished!" he smirked, setting the tools down on the desk as he looked over his completed work.

The taller mans irritation turned to out right anger, he stood up straight, pulling the wrinkles out of his suit jacket, and headed towards the door, "Not everyone is as smart as you Tony, or have you forgotten?" he mocked.

Tony stared wide eyed at Bruce's retreating back, quickly jumping up he ran over to block the exit, "What the hell? I wasn't talking about you Bruce, so why should it matter?" he reached out and ran his hands up Bruce's arms, letting them rest on the broad shoulders as he reached up to kiss the taller man, "Come on, this is why you came here today right? Not to argue over some silly old super hero."

Bruce looked down into Tony's cloudy brown eyes, his anger melting away at the pleading look the older man was giving him, "Actually, I came here to get that car you owe me. But I guess I can settle for this." and he pressed his lips roughly against the shorter mans, pushing them up against the thick glass panel door, "And don't even think about asking Tony. I am not going to recite the Quantum Field Theory again."

A pout made it's way to Tony's lips as Bruce began to remove their clothes, "But I like it when you talk math and science... What about the ultimate question? Will you do that one?"

"Tony..." Bruce growled, "I am not going to recite any mathematical, scientific, or any other silly formulas this time. So stop asking."

Tony's trousers dropped to pool around his ankles before he kicked them away, his shirt joining a few moments after. Bruce unzipped his own trousers as he flipped Tony around, pushing him further up against the glass door, Tony putting his hands up in order to steady himself as he spread is legs apart. Bruce's hands gripped Tony's hips tightly as he ground his arousal against Tony's ass, prodding at his entrance. With a quick, precise thrust, he was buried deep inside the older man.

"Oh fuck..." he growled through clenched teeth as he tried to keep from moving his hips, allowing Tony to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

"That f-fucking hurts! Can't you ever pr-prepare me properly before you do th-that?" Tony ground out, his fists clenching and unclenching against the cool glass. His protests were ignored as Bruce finally began to move, angling his thrusts just right to make Tony see stars, "D-damn it! I-I wasn't r-ready! Fuuuck!" Bruce thrust forward again, going deeper, Tony's knees nearly went out beneath him, "Oh god, Bruce, fuck.... Hah~ Harder! Yeees~! Oh fuck yes!"

Bruce continued to pound relentlessly into Tony's tight ass, bitting and licking at his neck and shoulders. Just before he reached completion, he whispered into Tony's ear, "E. Equals. M. C. Squared"

"Oh god!" Tony screamed as he reached completion, his ass tightening around Bruce, the younger mans cock spasm inside of him.

* * *

_**Max:** I hope you guys liked it. Please review! :)  
**Lovies,  
Mr. Max**_


End file.
